Pétalos de Cerezo
by anitada
Summary: ONESHOT La primavera es hermosa, época en que florecen los cerezos después de ser azotados por el crudo invierno, época de paz, de amor... YohxAnna


PETALOS DE CEREZO 

Por: Anita Dream's Angel

**Resumen:** _(One-shot) La primavera es hermosa, época en la que florecen los cerezos después de ser azotados por el crudo invierno, época del paz, de amor... (YohxAnna)_

Pétalos de Cerezo 

La primavera estaba en su pleno apogeo, llevando los cálidos rayos de sol a cada rincón de la colonia Funbari, a excepción de aquellos lugares ocultos bajo un techo o escondidos tras una pared, los árboles parecen querer crear una extraña alfombra en los campos y calles, una alfombra en movimiento, con huecos de luz y de sombras, por los rayos que se colaban entre las hojas.

En la escuela Shinra, se disfrutaba de un muy agradable receso, Yoh Asakura miraba desde la azotea del edificio a los chicos jugar fútbol mientras las chicas disfrutaban hablando de ellos mientras se sonrojaban y reían discretamente.

Volvió la mirada a su lado, hacia su prometida que comía una roja y jugosa manzana con la mirada perdida entre los autos que transitaban a las afueras de la escuela.

Sonrió...

Ella lo notó y lo miro detenidamente, reteniendo en su boca el pedazo de manzana antes de tragarlo...

...y lo demás desapareció...

El bullicio de los estudiantes se desvaneció poco a poco, le pase del balón de chico a chico se veía sin ser escuchado, ni el más mínimo ruido se escuchaba en ese momento, todo era... paz...

Anna reaccionó abruptamente tragando el trozo de manzana y volviendo la mirada hacia los autos mientras rápidamente mordía de nuevo la manzana, tratando de evitar cualquier tipo de comunicación...

...Por el momento...

Maestro: "_Kenta miro por sobre su hombro como Rika se_

_alejaba, el estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero ella ya_

_había abordado el tren_" Asakura, continúa con la lectura...

Yoh miraba por la ventana con el libro de literatura

cerrado, apoyando su mejilla sobre su mano derecha.

Yoh: ...

Maestro: ASAKURA!

El codo de Yoh se resbaló del escritorio provocando que el "despertase" de su sueño y un certero golpe en la frente, mientras todos sus compañeros reían por lo bajo, Asakura siempre tenía una forma extraña de alegrar las clases aburridas, pensaban todos.

Yoh: Eh?...

Maestro: Olvídalo, Kyouyama, podrías continuar?

Anna se puso de pie sin responder con el libro entre las manos, al tiempo en que todos sus compañeros volvían la mirada hacia atrás para mirarla al parecer muuuy interesados.

Quizás demasiado, pensó Yoh mientras sus manos se cerraban a manera de puño al tiempo que mandaba miradas gélidas a todos los chicos, del mismo tipo que las chicas le mandaban a Anna.

Anna: _"Ella miró por la ventanilla de su vagón, pero por mas que buscaba, no encontraba a Kenta por ningún lado, una lágrima rodó por su mejilla, el tren comenzó a caminar, ya lejos de la estación, la puerta de su vagón se abrió, viendo como Kenta entraba presuroso, mientras afuera se escuchaban gritos de un "polizonte" en el tren –Perdóname...- dijo Kenta, Rika estuvo por decir algo, ese sentimiento.. que... ese sentimiento que... la atormentaba..._

Poco a poco la voz de Anna comenzaba a quebrarse, llamando la atención de su prometido.

Maestro: Es suficiente, Takeyama, continúa...

Yoh la miró sentarse, al tiempo que cerraba su libro y ponía sus brazos tras el respaldo de la silla

Takeyama: _"Amor..."..._

Pronto terminaron las clases y los alumnos de Shinra se apresuraban en salir del edificio, a excepción de Yoh y Anna, que esperaban pacientemente a que todos salieran para no tener que enfrentarse a la estampida de estudiantes luchando por ser el primero en salir.

Yoh: Estas lista?

Anna: Si.

Salieron con calma del edificio, aun topándose en el patio frontal con varios de sus compañeros de aula y de otros grupos, que los miraban detenidamente.

Pero no todo en el día podía ser miel y azúcar...

Takeyama: Buena esa Asakura, despertaste a la clase con tus tonterías

Yoh se detuvo sin mirar hacia atrás, unos pasos después Anna también se detuvo, esta mirando como Takeyama se acercaba riendo.

Anna: Tienes algún problema? –dijo mientras se ponía a espaldas de Yoh mirando a Takeyama de frente, provocando que Yoh voltease abruptamente.

Takeyama: No es por ti Annita –sonrió- tu no tienes la culpa de tener a un primo así de...

Y todos los chicos que estaban riendo por la situación callaron, mirando como Takeyama sostenía su mejilla izquierda roja por la bofetada que recibió

Anna: Ni se te ocurra volver a hablar así de Yoh...

Takeyama: Me gustas y todo Anna, pero nadie me golpea –dijo tronando los dedos de su puño derecho

Todos esperaban ver como Anna recibía su merecido por abofetear a Takeyama, pero lo que vieron fue un Yoh que le proporcionó un golpe en el estómago que lo dejó en el suelo.

Yoh: Escúchame bastardo! (NDA: O.O) –dijo tomándolo del cuello de la camisa- que no se te ocurra la idea de ponerle una mano encima a Anna! –exclamó soltándolo.

Chicos: Contra el!

Todas las chicas comenzaron a gritar viendo como todos peleaban contra Yoh, excepto Anna, que miraba sorprendida esperando que todo pasará pronto...

Yoh: AY!

Anna: Deja de quejarte Yoh! ¬¬

Aunque ya todas las enfermeras de la escuela se habían ido, descuidadamente dejaron la puerta de la enfermería abierta, dando oportunidad a Anna para curar y desinfectar los raspones y pequeñas heridas que resultaron de esa pelea...

...En la que milagrosamente salió victorioso...

Yoh: Pero duele, además eran muchos, y luego se unieron más y...

Anna: No tenías que hacerlo...

Yoh: Eh?...

Anna: Es decir, lo que hiciste...por mi...

Yoh la miró y después miró hacia la ventana, para que ella no notara su sonrojo...

Yoh: Sabes que no es nada... además... eres mi prometida y yo...

Anna: Termine –dijo soltando el brazo derecho de Yoh en el que había puesto una venda-vamonos...

Afortunadamente era viernes, para el lunes la mayoría ya habría olvidado todo el asunto, Yoh y Anna salieron de la enfermería y pronto de los terrenos de la escuela, la cual parecía desierta, a lo lejos podía verse el ya cercano ocaso, haciendo que las nubes cambiaran a tonos rojizos, dando un espectacular escenario a los amantes.

Yoh se detuvo recargándose en el tronco de un árbol cercano.

Anna: Te sientes bien? –dijo con un dejo de preocupación.

Yoh: Anna... me duele... (se desmayo)

Anna: YOH! –soltó su maletín y se apresuro a llegar al lado de Yoh.

Yoh:...

Anna: Yoh!

Yoh:...TE ENGAÑE! –dijo abriendo los ojos y poniéndose de pie tomando ambas maletas y echándose a correr.

Anna: YOH ASAKURA! VUELVE AQUI!

Risas y gritos se escuchaban entre las calles de Funbari, deteniéndose en un pequeño parque que veía caer el atardecer en todo su esplendor.

Anna: No vuelvas a asustarme así! ¬¬ -dijo respirando agitadamente.

Yoh: Jijijiji tenía, solo tenía que...sentirlo -dijo respirando igual.

Cansado, Yoh se dejo caer en el suelo, seguido por Anna que se sentó lentamente a su lado.

Anna: Si no tienes cuidado, tus heridas se abrirán de nuevo

Yoh: Si, lo siento -.-

Y se fue el sol, dejando a la vista solos los rayos que salían del horizonte...

Anna: Yoh...

Yoh: Dime...

Anna: ...Se que no te lo dije, y que no es necesario que te lo diga...

Yoh miró a Anna un poco sorprendido...

Anna: ...Pero gracias...-dijo mientras un pequeño sonrojo aparecía en sus mejillas.

Yoh la miró de forma tierna, para después cerrar sus ojos y decir...

Yoh: ...No es nada...

Un extraño viento llegó peinando los cabellos de ambos para después mover las ramas del cerezo bajo el cual se encontraban ambos, dejando caer delicados pétalos de cerezo sobre el fresco césped.

Algunos se detenían en el suelo, otros no desistían y seguían volando, queriendo y logrando ser notados, rodeando a los dos amantes de forma mística y maravillosa, pétalos envidiados por los demás por tener la fortuna de mirar de cerca de dos seres que se aman.

Yoh: Todos los cerezos florecieron ya...

Anna: Es cierto...-dijo sonriendo.

Y de nuevo todo era paz...

Y aun tras las adversidades...todo volvió a ser amor...

FIN 

NDA: Este fue mi primer fanfic, y espero sinceramente que les haya gustado -, aclaraciones, dije "primo" porque no se si en la escuela sabe que son prometidos, Takeyama sale mencionado en el manga, y... creo que es todo..., para cualquier duda, reclamación, sugerencia o felicitación

(espero que sea lo último ¡) dejen reseñas o manden un mail a gracias por leer este fanfic, me despido.

Anita Dream's Angel


End file.
